


Waiting For Rain In A Drought

by justanoutlaw



Series: Life Unexpected [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arguments, Exes, F/M, Heartbreak, Lovers To Enemies, Prequel, Sequel, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Mary Margaret runs into David for the first time since she came back to Storybrooke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loisselina (LoisSelina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/gifts).



> A sequel to Why Did It Have To Be Me? and a prequel to Life Unexpected, so I guess you could call this a midquel? loboselinaistrash sent me a gifset of the locker room scene from A Cinderella Story, pointing out that it fit Snowing in this verse and she was so right. So, I made a gifset and a tiny fic about the one time Mary Margaret saw David after she moved back to Storybrooke, but before Emma came back into their lives. No happy ending here, but they will get one in the sequel, I promise.

Mary Margaret walked down Main Street, drinking in Storybrooke. She had popped into visit a few times since college and when she moved to Boston, but nothing compared to actually living there full time. She could grab breakfast at Granny’s whenever, stop by Regina’s work for lunch and her new loft was a quick drive to the news station. It was nothing like New York or Boston, which was so loud and hectic. She had missed small town life.

 

One thing she forgot about small towns, however, is that you could run into anyone.

 

Just as she was about to turn the corner to the market, she caught a familiar blonde face. David Nolan had clearly aged a bit since she last saw him, but she would know those eyes anywhere. She knew she’d have to run into him eventually, but she didn’t want it to be then. She turned on her heel, ready to run, when she heard that familiar voice.

 

“Mary Margaret!”

 

She sighed and turned around. He ran closer to her, though stopped short of being too much so. He was growing out some scruff and his fashion sense had clearly changed a little. He wore a button down grey dress shirt and some slacks, his hair was properly groomed.

 

“You’re back in town,” he stated lamely, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, well, I got a job at the news station.”

“Right.”

“Look, I was just going to head into the store…”

“You didn’t tell me.”

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“When Emma was born, _you didn’t tell me_.” It was only then that Mary Margaret noticed the resentment in his voice. “I could’ve been there, I…I wanted to be there.”

“Did you?” Mary Margaret folded her arms over her chest. “Because it sure as hell didn’t seem like that.”

“She was my daughter too. I…I had a right.”

“You lost all rights when you went back on our deal!”

“We were 18!” David threw his hands in the air. “I was scared.”

“Oh and I wasn’t? Newsflash, David, I was the one that was pregnant.” She took a step forward, her eyes turning dark. “I was the one that everyone gossiped about, because they knew. I was the one that got thrown out of my house and roughed up by my father. You got away with all of it though, because you are the man. You didn’t even have to worry about your mom, because you never told her!”

 

Tears brimmed Mary Margaret’s eyes and a sudden look of guilt came over David’s face. He went to speak, but she quickly cut him off.

  
“I waited for you to change your mind. That day I left for Columbia, I kept waiting for you to ask me to stay. To tell me that we could make it work, that we could raise our child together. I waited for you after she was born, after we signed the paperwork. I waited for you to come check on me, come check on the scars I had from delivering your precious bundle of joy! I waited for you for months, I cried over you for months!”

 

Mary Margaret let out a deep breath, seeing the shock written in his eyes.

 

“But David, waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a drought. Useless…” Her voice cracked. “And disappointing.”

“Mary Margaret…”

“I’ve gotta go. Don’t talk to me ever again.”

 

With that, Mary Margaret turned on her heel and walked away, not once turning back to see the tears that fell down David’s face.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another midquel. Takes place after David and Mary Margaret "agreed" to give the baby up, but before they left for college. Based on a conversation I was having with some people about Kathryn.

The last thing Mary Margaret wanted to do was attend graduation. It seemed like the entire school knew about her pregnancy. No one would speak to her, but they had no problem gossiping behind her back. It didn’t matter that David and Kathryn had been on a break. She was the easy slut that waited a whole five minutes to fuck David, or at least that was what Ashley Boyd was spreading. David got off Scott free. Everyone still hung out with him, invited him to the senior events. He wasn’t the one that had to leave class early to puke his guts out.

 

Normally, Mary Margaret would’ve been caught dead being late to anything, but she told Regina the wrong time so she’d be the last one to get her gown. She flipped through, looking for her specific size. Just as she thought she was home free, she heard someone clearing their throat. Mary Margaret spun around to find Kathryn standing there.

 

No one could ever say that Kathryn wasn’t pretty. She stayed in shape and her honey blonde hair was never out of place. She looked good, even in her damn cap and gown. Mary Margaret knew that no perfect person existed, everyone had their own shit. Even so, Kathryn was the stereotypical high school popular girl. She was head cheerleader, had dated a football player. She was on the yearbook committee and Mary Margaret knew she was headed to Stanford. Still, Kathryn had never said a mean word to her.

 

No, she had just made sure everyone knew she was pregnant.

 

“David didn’t come with you? He never picked up his honor society cords.”

“I have no idea where David is.” Mary Margaret didn’t realize how bitter she sounded until she spoke.

Kathryn held her hands up. “Sorry, assumed you came together.”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. “I think you know that we didn’t.”

“Aren’t you two together now?”

“No. We were only together that one time, not that it’s any of your business.”

“Why are you being so nasty to me?”

“You told everyone I was pregnant! I know you’re mad I slept with David, but you two were broken up. Yes, it was right after, but you didn’t own him! And did you think maybe I didn’t need everyone knowing?”

Kathryn frowned, folding her arms over her chest. “You think I told everyone?”

“Well who else would’ve?”

“Ashley.”

“What?”

“She’s my best friend. I told her when I was venting. I didn’t think she’d tell everyone. Trust me, this doesn’t make me look good either.”

Mary Margaret frowned. “Please. Everyone loves you.”

“Yeah, and now everyone’s talking about the girl who had her boyfriend move on 5 seconds after. Doesn’t help that he dumped me and admitted he hadn’t had feelings for me in a long time.” Kathryn shook her head. “He didn’t even want us going to the same school.”

 

Mary Margaret saw the hurt fill Kathryn’s eyes and for the first time, she actually felt sorry for her. She had never been overly popular. Sure, people wanted to know her because of who her father was, but she didn’t know what it was like to have a bunch of people looking at you. Her father expected her to be perfect, but clearly Kathryn had more than just pressure from her parents. The entire school looked at her.

 

“If it makes you feel any better…he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

“You’re having his baby.”

“He pretty much told me that he thinks I should give it up for adoption.”

Kathryn’s frown intensified. “That doesn’t sound like David. He honors his responsibilities.”

“I think he’s scared. But I am too. I’ve got nothing.” Tears filled Mary Margaret’s eyes. Kathryn was the last person she wanted to spill her guts to, but she had stayed strong for weeks. She couldn’t help it anymore. “I’m living with my former step-mother and her husband, but they can’t afford to keep me and the baby. My dad kicked me out of the house. I’ve got a scholarship to school, but outside that…it’s just me and this baby.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“No.”

“Are you going to give the baby up?”

Mary Margaret looked her up and down. “If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone. Not Ashley, not David.”

“I wouldn’t trust Ashley to throw a surprise party at this point and I don’t talk to David any more than I have to.”

“I’m going to keep the baby. I don’t know how, but I’ll do it. It’s the only reason I’m still going to Columbia, so no one will know and it won’t get back to David.”

 

Kathryn smiled, which only further confused Mary Margaret. She watched as Kathryn stepped forward and took her hand into her own.

 

“You’re brave, you know that?”

Mary Margaret sniffled, batting away her tears. “I don’t know.”

“You are, seriously. And I think you’ll be a good mom.”

“You don’t have to say that.”

“Yeah, well I mean it. And as for David…don’t count him out. I’ve known him a long time and this isn’t the guy that he is. He’ll come around. Just give him time.”

“I don’t have that much of it.”

“I know. At this point, he’d deserve it.” Something vibrated and Kathryn dug her pager out of her purse. “It’s Ashley. She found David, guess it’s almost time to line up.”

“I better go to the B’s then.”

“Yeah, I’ve got the G’s.”

 

They walked to the door and Kathryn looked down at Mary Margaret’s stomach, before looking back up at her.

 

“David really is an idiot, if he walks away from you. Not just because of the baby either.”

 

Mary Margaret watched her leave, her tears drying. Maybe she wasn’t as alone as she thought.


End file.
